The flight of Pheniox
by Reflectionoflife
Summary: Wow a new chapter! Phoenix and cole share a night of passion as Phoebe begins to miss Cole more then ever
1. Prolouge

I do not own any of the Charmed cast or anything like that ( Plainly fiction please remember that. However Phoenix, any other small characters and the story it's self came from my little mind.  
  
Prolouge  
  
Cole slumped farther down into his chair so he could rest his head on the back of it. Sighing in he closed his eyes, trying to forget about Phoebe. It wasn't working; every thing reminded him of Phoebe. He found himself comparing other females to her, thinking about her at work, and he saw her face in the oddest of places.  
  
"Sir would you like some coffee." He looked up and planted the cheapest grin on his face. "Yeah, Sorry um got lost in thought."  
  
The young blonde smiled her self, and began filling the small cup with coffee. Placing the pencil behind her ear, she grabbed a left over plate from the table next to her. "Hey I have been their. Day in and Day out can't blame ya. Let me guess. and ex?"  
  
Letting out a soft chuckle he nodded slowly, taking a sip of the hot coffee. "That obvious?"  
  
"Nah, I do the same thing so I know how it looks. My ex. he is well unique. One of those ones you want out of your life, but then automatically want him back." She gives him a side way glance, wiping down the table next to him, a disgusted look on her face as her fingers touched old pieces of hamburger.  
  
"Aaa, I have the classic story. Wife hates me thinks I'm evil and I still love her." Phoenix stopped washing the table down, and gave him a side ways smile. He let the thought settle in his mind of how she resembled Phoebe. He shook his head, not wanting to compare the young woman to Phoebe. He needed to get over her, and he would, he just wasn't sure how.  
  
"Aaa, how can anyone think that face is evil?"  
  
He smiled politely at her, as she did the same and she continued on to the rest of her tables, seeing the boss beginning to eye her.  
  
~~  
  
Back at the Manor.  
  
Piper pulled the pan full of cookies out of the oven and placed them on the kitchen table. Taking off the mittens she grabbed the pan and headed into the family room, where Phoebe lay on the couch. Blanket covered up to her neck, and candy wraps and empty pop cans and tubs of ice cream lay around her, as I love Lucy played on the television.  
  
Sighing loudly, Piper sat down on the edge of the couch. Taking the cookies, she offered a few to Phoebe, who took three in her hand. "Hey Pheebs."  
  
Phoebe nodded her head in Piper's direction but besides that, she continued to lie their and watch the tv. "Come on Pheebs, why don't we go shopping or something. We haven't had a ladies day out in awhile."  
  
Phoebe politely shook her head no, before reaching for the remote control. Flipping through the channels, she found an old episode of Buffy and left it on. "Phoebe you can't spend the rest of your life on this couch. It's not safe in this house for you to be down on yourself. If it matters to you I will go call Cole... maybe if I explain things." Phoebe reached up and pulled Piper back down on to the couch with her, as Phoebe let out a huge sigh.  
  
"No I don't want you to call Cole. Things are finally normal."  
  
"Phoebe you're a Halliwell. NOTHING will EVER be normal. Talk to Cole, you guys still have a chance to work things out."  
  
"No we don't Pipe. I can not love someone evil."  
  
"Phoebe he isn't evil no more. Hell you loved him more WHEN he was evil. You can't give up on him because he's evil, or you're afraid he will make you evil again. Phoebe you were happy with him, you love him, and you need him."  
  
Phoebe shot up from her sitting position, causing the blanket to fall to the floor. Hands flying, her voice began to raise and tears were beginning to form in her eye, but she fought them back.  
  
"Piper you have no clue what I want or need or love. Just because you and Leo are this happy couple doesn't mean everyone else is. He tried to kill me Piper. He tried to kill you and Paige as well. I just miss Miles, that's all. So stay out of my damn business. This is my life not yours!"  
  
Piper looked hurt but sat their starring at Phoebe. Standing up, she grabbed the blanket off the floor, and gently placed it back on the couch, and grabbed her plate of cookies. "I.um understand. You need to do something; I don't feel like being turned into a walking fire ball because when a Demon attacks you don't want to miss a Buffy episode." She had never raised her voice, and was quite proud of herself she managed to hold back the tears. Taking in a deep breath, she walked past Phoebe and into the kitchen. ~~  
  
Flipping through an old, dusty book Paige gently tapped her foot to the punk music playing in the background. She bounced slightly on her bed, singing along with the words and trying to read at the same time. She didn't hear the sound of his orb, but when the blue lights began forming in her room, she knew Leo wasn't far behind. Reaching over to the small dresser, she turned down the radio, so the music was now softened.  
  
"You know I could have been changing. Ever think to orb OUTSIDE the door and knock?"  
  
"Would a Demon knock?"  
  
"If he knew what was best for him." With a slight smile, she dog-eared the book and set it down on the bed. Leo stretched his neck to see the title. "Where you find a book about Wicca Spells?"  
  
"I found it cleaning out the attic. I think its moms, or grams."  
  
Taking the book, Leo flipped it around a little, and wipped off the cover of dust. "No actually, it's Prue's."  
  
Paige smiled softly, and grabbed back the book, and tapped the space on the bed next to her. "You're here to analysis what I am reading?"  
  
"No I am here because I have a message from the Elders."  
  
"Where are Phoebe and Piper?"  
  
"Well honestly Phoebe isn't in the mood to here anything right now, especially this, and I ain't to sure I know how Piper is going to react. I want to figure out a few things first before we tell them. I really need your help." 


	2. Head on Collision

Sorry it takes awhile to update. I am workin' on that. :) Now on with the story.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Paige Halliwell threw the enormous amount of papers in her hand onto the couch. Groaning loudly, she sat down next to them and began organizing them. She looked out of the corner of her eye, as Phoebe lay on the couch, continuing to watch TV, not offering to help once. Getting slightly annoyed, she groaned once again, as she saw Piper walk into the kitchen, mop in hand.  
  
"Ya know Phoebe; the attic is still a wreck from our last few demon attacks. We really need to start cleanin' this place up."  
  
Phoebe groaned slightly, and just glanced at her younger sister. Turning her attention back to her shows, she dug into the opened pint of cookie dough ice-cream that rested on her stomach. Placing the three magazines in the garbage folder, since their covers and several pages were not attached any longer, Paige stood up and walked into the kitchen where Piper was placing the chairs on top of the table.  
  
"What is wrong with her?"  
  
"She'll snap out of it. It's just a phase." Piper sounded almost like a robot, no emotion talking about the state of the Middle Halliwell sister. When all the chairs were up on the table, she started mopping up the green slime that was all over the kitchen.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes and slowly walked back out of the kitchen. "Man, do I miss the days I didn't have a family."  
  
Mumbling softly to herself she headed back into the front room, sorting through the papers. Phoebe continued to look back at her, but never said a word. Her eyes would quickly turn back to the television as soon as Paige felt her watching.  
  
"WHAT" Paige had enough, she was wondering why her sister kept staring at her, and trying to hide it on top of everything.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe actually shut off the t.v and turned to her sister, still not leaving the comfortable couch.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me Pheebs? Why haven't you talked to us in days, your have almost gotten us killed, why can't you just talk to us?"  
  
By then, Piper had entered the front room and was leaning against the open frame.  
  
"I..I. I can't." "Why Phoebe? We know you miss Cole, it's ok.We understa.."  
  
"I'm pregnant" Phoebe blurted out and quickly put her head in her hands to muffle her sobs. Piper's eyes widened as she stare at her sister. Quickly her and Paige rushed to the couch, and sat down next to her.  
  
"Phoebe hun are you serious?"  
  
Phoebe pulled off the covers and lifted up the baggy sweatshirt. Her stomach was still flat and skinny, but you could see it was begging to pudge. "About 2 and half months."  
  
Piper looked shocked, and subconsciously placed her hand to her already swollen stomach and rubbed it slightly, before taking her other hand and placing it on Phoebe's stomach. "Does Cole know?"  
  
Her voice was quite when she asked as Paige had her hands also on both of her sisters stomachs, smiling widely. She heard Pipers question, but didn't quite care of the answer. "Hello Melinda, Hello my baby niece or nephew." She whispered slightly, still grinning.  
  
Phoebe gently shock her head no, as her own hand was on top of her two sisters. "I found out right after we broke up. I. I don't want him in this baby's life. I'm already scared. Last time I was pregnant the baby tried to kill Paige."  
  
Paige's smile disappeared but she didn't move her hand from Phoebe's stomach. "That wasn't yours and Cole's baby though. That was yours and the Sources." Phoebe whispered something about she didn't see the difference, but was shortly cut off as Piper announced this called for a celebration.  
  
~~  
  
4 months latter  
  
Phoenix smiled as she quickly undid her apron and hung it on the top hook. Grabbing her purse from behind the counter, and her leather jacket, she waved bye to her co-workers as she head towards the glass door. Cole stood in the frame, leaning against it causally. Wearing nice black pants and a nice gray shirt, hidden mostly behind his own leather coat, he smiled as he saw Phoenix bouncing around with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"So where is it I am taking you exactly?"  
  
"My friends having a party out on the beach. About an hour and half drive from here. So let's go buddy."  
  
Her smile seemed to be contagious, as Cole smiled himself. He didn't smile a whole lot, it seemed when ever he was around his new perky blonde friend he felt better of himself. At times, she could even stop him from thinking about what he had been missing for months now. More specifically, 5 months, a week and two days, But Cole would never admit he knew that. She wrapped her arm around her waist and led him away from his car, and into hers. "You don't know that way. Your car will be safe here for the night."  
  
Cole glanced sideways at her, still having a smile on his face. "I can file kidnapping."  
  
"Aa Cole you'd go anywhere for me." She batted her eyelashes and smiled seductively. For a moment they both stared at each other, until Phoenix's smile crept through and both began to laugh uncontrollably, as they entered the car. ~  
  
Phoebe held three month old Melinda next to her on the bed, as they watched some cartoons. One arm holding Melinda protectively at her side, as the infant chewed on one of her dolls while watching Scooby unmasks the villain, the other sat on her swollen stomach rubbing it slightly.  
  
"Awww what the Kodak moment." Phoebe turned to see Paige standing their smiling. She slowly walked into the room, and picking up Melinda, sat down on the bed, the young one in her lap.  
  
"Damn, I'm glad the Demons have stayed off for a few months. I'm on bed rest, and to much "activity" would result in me loosing the baby."  
  
"Maybe they are afraid your carrying baby Lucifer again?" Paige smiled slightly, bouncing Melinda softly as she cooed and looked back from aunt to aunt with big adoring eyes. "Where's Piper?"  
  
"Getting much needed rest. I offered to watch Mel." Phoebe smiled at her young niece who was now pulling at Paige's hair.  
  
"How long Doctor put you on bed rest for?"  
  
"Few more weeks, I have my ultrasound today. Care to go with me?"  
  
"Yeah sweetheart, I have a little bit of paperwork to fill out, but after that I'm all yours." ~  
  
Phoenix was dancing in the midst of the crowd full of people with Cole. Their bodies close together, both laughing and smiling as a slow song came on, they wrapped their arms around each other and continued to dance. They smelled of beer and cigarettes, and Phoenix had been coughing over the smoke.  
  
"Why don't we head back to the restaurant, grab some coffee before you pass out on me." Phoenix nodded, and covered her mouth as she once again started coughing. ~~  
  
Phoebe climbed into the car as Paige shut the door after her. Phoebe lightly kissed her stomach and began rubbing it. "Now I get a niece and a nephew. One big happy family." Paige joked, as she slowly pullet out of the parking lot smiling.  
  
"Yeah one big confusing, hectic, abnormal family." Paige pulled out onto the interstate, but cars were backed up bumper to bumper. Honking her horn, Paige groaned as she tried to see around the cars.  
  
"Looks like their was an accident." Phoebe said turning through radio stations and trying to relax.  
  
"Probably dumb teenagers drinking and driving." ~~  
  
Cole felt a seize of pain rushing through his body as he blinked a few times before he was finally able to open his eyes. When he did, he realized he was suddenly in the back seat, and was aware of people looking through his windows and trying to open his doors. Groaning loudly, he placed his hand to his head, taking it off it was full of fresh blood, and for the first time he noticed so were his clothes. The car was a wreck and he tried to remember what happened.  
  
"Phee?" He whispered softly, trying to pull himself into the front of the car. He noticed Phoenix, as she laid their body bent in way it wasn't meant to. Her beautiful blonde hair was caked in blood, and glass lay all around her. Reaching out with one of his arm, he gently tried to shake her awake to no use. The doors finally swung open as paramedics and police took him and Phoenix and placed them in different ambulances. 


	3. Surpise!

Sorry this chapter is so short.. I'll do better I promise. Again please if anyone has any idea or interested in helping write this or "Chaos and Destruction" please email me at either alwaysnforeva@hotmail.com or crazylilchica06@msn.com or even state it in a review  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Paige threw in the last ingredient as the pot let out a small explosion and the phone rang. Swatting at the smoke with her hand, she coughed lightly before answering the phone. "Hello is this Miss Phoebe Halliwell?"  
  
"No she is at work, may I take a message."  
  
"Yes her husband was in a car accident and her number was in his wallet for "In case of Emergency."  
  
"Oh My, Is Cole ok?"  
  
"I can't disclose any personal information unless it's to Miss Halliwell"  
  
"But I am her sister, Paige Halliwell"  
  
"I'm sorry I can't. I trust you will relay the message to your sister."  
  
"Yes, yes of course."  
  
Not waiting for another answer or smart remark Paige quickly hung up the phone. Starring at nothing in particular she suddenly reached back to the phone and called Phoebe at work.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell how can I help you?"  
  
"Phoebe it's Paige the hospital just called.."  
  
"Oh my god what happened? How are Piper and the baby?"  
  
"No they are fine, Piper is upstairs sleeping. Honey it's Cole... he was in a car accident and your number was underneath the "In case of Emergency."  
  
Phoebe swallows hard on the other line, her hand slightly twitching. "Is he dying?"  
  
"I doubt it hun, We can't even vanquish him. I am just not sure why he didn't heal himself."  
  
"Probably can't people are there. Well I feel sorry for whoever he hit. I have to go Paige, I have a lot of letters"  
  
Paige held her mouth open as the dial tone rang through her ear. Closing her eyes, she hoped Cole was ok, evil or not he was still her brother in law. ~~  
  
Cole, still a few bruises and scars, walked out of the hospital and headed behind the building. He had healed himself enough to be released without causing suspicion. Although the doctors had mentioned something about a miracle.  
  
Healing the rest of his visible wounds, he shimmered into Phoenix's room. He couldn't remember what had happened, but had remembered he had let her drive when they were both to drunk to drive. He couldn't remember leaving the party though, or anything after that, besides getting into the car, laughing and then the sound of crushing metal and Phoenix's screaming.  
  
Shimmering into the closet, he peaked through the door, careful to see if anyone was there. Barley able to see through the cracks, he did see scissors float through the air rather quickly before coming into Phoenix's hands as she used them to cut the I.V.  
  
"Phoenix, you're a witch?" He opened the closet door stepping out at the stunned blonde.  
  
"Look Cole, I can explain.. I mean. well. I'm really sorry for what I am about to do." She threw out her hands, similar to what Cole has seen Piper do, obvious to either blow him up or freeze him. But Cole was faster. Waving his hand, he felt something hit him and bounce off. "How.. How. did you do that?"  
  
"Um I. I have powers to."  
  
"Now, why didn't you tell me you're a witch."  
  
"I didn't know what you were or anything, I can't risk being exposed. My great great great or something like that was burned at the stake for being a witch. But I could tell their was SOMETHING about you. Magical, but not the normal aurora I get from witches, I was confused."  
  
"That's because..." Cole bit his lips softly, putting his head down slightly "It's because I'm not a witch. I'm a demon. A half demon exactly."  
  
Phoenix stood staring at him her eyes widened. Sitting up she glared, and tried to blink back tears. "Get away from me."  
  
"No Phoenix, I'm not evil. Phee you have to beliv."  
  
"GET OUT NOW. I WILL VANQUISH YOU. DO NOT TRY ME COLE. LEAVE"  
  
A soft smirk appeared on his face. "My wife thought she could vanquish me too. I'll prove to you both I'm not evil." ~~~  
  
Piper rocked Melinda softly in her arms, singing "Hush Little baby" as she walked down the hall. She was hopping Melinda would stop her fussing and let Phoebe work. Four and a half moths along the Mood swings were beginning to kick in.  
  
"Anything new from the Elders?"  
  
She hushed her singing at the sound of Paige's voice. Walking over, she switched Melinda into her other arm and leaned her ear against Paige's door. "They wont say anything. They said she will come like you did when the time is right."  
  
"Who will come?"  
  
Both Leo and Paige turned to see Piper holding a now more relaxed Melinda. The two shared glances, as Piper began to tap her foot, which Melinda was enjoying. "Just tell me damn it. I'm not the pregnant one anymore."  
  
"Well we aren't sure exactly." Paige stopped and bit her lower lip and quickly began playing with the loose string on her shirt.  
  
"BUT" Piper stated rather loudly. Leo quickly stepped in," Piper don't be mad we aren't positive."  
  
"What."  
  
"Well supposedly we have a family member soon coming to as an innocent. They don't know who or when or even how she's related or why she needs our help. The only living member of the family left is your dad, and I doubt its him."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"So we think it might be a dead family member. Like mom or grams."  
  
"Mom and Grams are some of the greatest witches, why would they need our help."  
  
Paige stepped forward, trying to look calm. "Exactly, that is why we think it might be Prue." 


	4. Powerfull Beings

Aaaa Ha my evil Plan is working. Is Phoenix Prue or not?? MWAAAA actually truthfully I don't know myself I have two endings set in my head and ain't sure what one this is going to end in. And I am not happy with the writer's decision to end the angles with Cole/Julian but hey at least in my little world he's still here. HEHEHHE...  
  
Also someone asked how Phoebe is pregnant. I thought I explained this but my explanations aren't always clear. Phoebe and Cole broke off... Over what ain't to sure yet. She's just afraid of the whole Evil thing ya know? Well a bout 2 weeks after that she found out that she was pregnant. And hasn't told Cole yet... ~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What do you mean Prue?" Piper still gently rocked Melinda in her arms, her eyes shifting from Leo to Paige and back again. "Why.Why would Prue need our help?"  
  
"Piper, Calm down, we are as clueless as you."  
  
"You mean.we might be able to see her again. Prue might be back?" Paige hid the sudden hurt in her eyes. She has always wanted to meet Prue, but if Prue were to come back, would she suddenly be pushed aside? Would Phoebe and Piper be to concerned with catching up, and reminiscing about childhood stories to remember they had a baby sister still?  
  
Quickly shaking her feelings away, she grabbed Melinda from Piper and began playfully throwing the baby up into the air and catching her again, the young witch filling the room with fits of giggles. "Piper, don't get your hopes up sweetie, we aren't sure." With that Paige gave the giggling Melinda back to Piper and headed down the stairs to start dinner. ~~  
  
When everyone had left the room, Cole finally materialized from inside the closet. He had heard the whole conversation. Prue coming back? But why, how, when? Shaking his head he finally realized something. Phoenix. He had seen her move the scissors with her mind, and her remarkable resemblance to both Phoebe and Prue. The stubbornness, confidence in her powers, and wild streak like Phoebe.  
  
Was he just letting his imagination run wild? His feelings for Phoenix and Phoebe getting the best of him. Feeling's for anyone but Phoebe was strange enough, he couldn't understand if those feelings were friendship or more? Yeah Phoenix was cool to hang with, but he loved Phoebe. Even if she didn't love him anymore, his feelings could never die for her.  
  
No wonder their was something about Phoenix that had attracted him. The special Halliwell persona that seemed to follow the girls. Was it his imagination? Phoenix looked nothing like Prue, or at least not what she looked like before. She had different powers too. She tried to freeze him, or blow him up, or something.  
  
Rubbing his temples softly, he dematerialized before anyone walked back into the room. ~~  
  
Phoenix untied her apron, and began cleaning off the counters as the last few people left the small restaurant. Rubbing her temples, she tried to seize the major headache ranging through her head. Feelings a sudden cramp in her stomach, she raced for the bathroom, and began brining back up her lunch.  
  
Glancing in the mirror, he eyes should disgust as the nasty taste in her mouth. Reaching in her pocket and pulling out a piece of gum she popped it in her mouth, splashed some water on her face and then headed back out into the restaurant. Grabbing the coffee she turned on her heels and headed into the corner booths. "Coffee?" The one woman shook her head yes, and she swatted a strand of dark black hair from her eyes. The blonde hair one shook her head softly, as she buried her head into her hands.  
  
"Your alright Miss?" Phoenix's Chicago accent came through just a little bit, but the California slang she had picked up in the past few months have covered a lot of it.  
  
"Aaa hormones, Do me a favor; you're so pretty never get pregnant."  
  
Phoenix smiled at the young blonde. She wasn't that big, but was pretty obvious she was pregnant. "Aaa hun trust me, I don't have to worry about that. Wish I kinda did though." All three women shed a smile as Phoenix grabbed the small pad of paper and the pencil from behind her ear.  
  
"What can I get ya"  
  
"Can I have a hot ham and cheese, a side dish of pickles and barbeque sauce oh and a few hot peppers." Showing her disgust Phoenix smiled and reached down and patted the woman's stomach. "Aaaa we got an eater here huh?"  
  
"Yeah, and for some reason he gets REALLY unhappy when mommy is comfortable."  
  
"AAA" Phoenix let out a cry of delight, the taste in her mouth slightly begging to taste minty fresh again. "It's a boy... thought of a name yet?"  
  
"I have a few ideas. It gives me something to do you know, when I can't sleep." Placing her hand on her stomach the woman bent her eye brows slightly and tried to keep a straight face. "Aaa come on babe, a little sleep tonight. Not after mommie does work."  
  
"Aa that's it I knew I recognized you, Your Phoebe aren't you from ask Phoebe."  
  
"Aaa that would be me, And this is my sister Paige. You read my column?" "Occasionally, On break every once awhile. Well I'll grab your food; it will be about ten minutes. ~~  
  
One of the older elders sat at the edge of the long table, trying to quiet the small talk on all sides of the table that seemed to stretch farther than the eye can see.  
  
"Stronger than the charmed ones?" Whispered one Elder.  
  
"Wiser than them to."  
  
"More powers then the three of um."  
  
"How can she not realize."  
  
The whispers had been like this for days, and Aaron, the oldest of the elders, did nothing but shake his head. Something had to be done; if he could get the Charmed ones and this new witch together they would be unstoppable. Maybe they could finally rid the world of Cole. Enough power to finally vanquish him, and make sure he stays vanquished. Now Phoebe was pregnant with his brat again, which made her so vulnerable. The baby brat's powers could be enough to rid them all.  
  
And it was only a baby, when it grows. He shuttered at the though. Yes, the baby must go, but for now his father. He couldn't force the Charmed ones and the witch together though, they would catch on. He couldn't have them mad. He needed the charmed ones, the world did. He'd have to be suddle about this one. 


	5. A timeless Angel

Phoebe is about 6 and a half months along now Chapter 4  
  
4 weeks latter  
  
Piper rocked Melinda softly in her arms, silently humming the words to "Hush little baby" adding on lyrics as she went. Melinda was finally becoming sleepy, after about an hour of the same song and Piper rocking her in the same motion. Still humming the tune she smiled softly at Melinda, "And when Daddy gets home He's going to be in the dog house." Never varying from the same tune, she continued to curse Leo in her head.  
  
Finally able to put Melinda in her crib, she slowly turned on the monitor and headed downstairs. Grabbing an apple of the table she flopped down on the sofa next to Phoebe, who was balancing the laptop on her swollen stomach, and Paige flipping through the channels on the television.  
  
"I never noticed how without Demons how boring our lives really are. I kinda miss the big evil guys." Paige smirked as she finally gave up and set the remote down.  
  
"I don't. It's hard enough to get Melinda to sleep."  
  
"Yeah and when Ashton comes it's gonna be hell with two babies."  
  
"Ashton, that the name you finally agreed on?"  
  
"Yeah I was thinking Ashton Jordan Halliwell."  
  
"Aaaa A.J."  
  
"Not Turner?" Paige asked quietly, biting her lower lip as her sister's face slowly turned solemn, as her brows began to frown and her lip began to pout almost.  
  
"Ashton doesn't need Cole in his life and he doesn't need his last name. I'll be damned if Cole tries to turn him evil."  
  
"Hun Ashton is going to be half, or a quarter, OR SOMETHING part Demon. I hate to say it but we might need Cole down the line. He is the only one who will know how to control Ashton's Demonic side."  
  
"He won't show a Demonic side, WE will show him how to control it. WE will help him with his powers. WE will bring him up on the side of good and him and Melinda will carry on our destiny when we are done. The less Cole is involved, and the less he even knows about his son the better," ~~  
  
Phoenix relaxes on the rather large leather sofa, hair pulled up and her glasses on as she thumbs through a magazine. The house is rather dark, except the light coming from the lamp on the bed post next to her. Turning the page, she licks the tip of her pen and begins circling answers to one of the many quizzes, as a bright blue glow comes from the corner of the room.  
  
"I have come to check on you, how you been."  
  
"Aaaa my big brave Knight of a white lighter. Or shall I say Knightress."  
  
"Well You haven't needed me in awhile."  
  
"Yeah Demonic activity has been real slow of late."  
  
"The Elders believe the Underworld is trying to reform under a new leader. You haven't had any demons in quiet a few weeks."  
  
"Well their was one, but instead of kill me he tried to be friend me."  
  
"Did you vanquish him?"  
  
"No I let him leave, something about him. I couldn't put my finger on it. He left, haven't heard from his since."  
  
"PHEONIX, What kind of information did he receive."  
  
"Nothing to personal." Phoenix continued to flip through her magazine, her face showing no expression.  
  
"You like him, this Demon, don't you?"  
  
"Kinda but Prue you don't understand. He was a great guy."  
  
"Yeah well all Demons try to make you think they are great guys. TRUST ME. A demon is not capable of love, or friendship, or any human emotions."  
  
"I know you have told me the story of your sister, but just because her ex- husband or whatever."  
  
"HER EX HUSBAND TURNED HER EVIL AND HAD HER RULING THE UNDERWORLD AS HIS QUEEN."  
  
"Prue you weren't even alive. You STILL can't see your sisters."  
  
"I know this" Prue's voice got quieter as the floor was suddenly very interesting to her. "I know. But I love my sisters, and I can only peek every so often. I miss them." "And I'm sure they miss you too honey."  
  
"Something is wrong though Phee. None of my other charges have seen THIS much of a decrease in Demonic activity. Please just."  
  
"Yeah Yeah I know, be careful when your not around, I might be powerful but I'm not invincible. God you'd think I was your sister."  
  
"Hun you have come to be. I see a lot of Phoebe in you, your wild side and stubbornness, and now with the sudden liking to the Demons. You two would really get along."  
  
With that Prue orbed out, onto the elders, as Phee let out a small giggle at Prue. The giggle stopped though when her stomach made a rather large growl as she raced to the bathroom, and the magazine fell lazily onto the floor. 


	6. Midnight Lust

Authors note: Yep been a long time. Well this story is getting back started again.. So here we go  
  
Phoenix, snug in a only long white t-shirt that lay only half buttoned, sits on the couch cross legged flipping through channels on the television. Annoyance strikes her that with all the channels satellite offers she couldn't find anything on. Suddenly, the t.v. turns off and seizes to work. She presses the power on and off button but all she gets is static.  
  
"What the hell"  
  
She stands up to go figure out why her appliance had suddenly stopped working to find Cole standing in front of her. She shrieks a bit and jumps backwards.  
  
"Cole I thought I warned you."  
  
Cole shows no fear as he takes a step towards her, outstretching his hand towards her. He smiles softly.  
  
"Phee, you know I am not going to hurt you. I have had plenty of opportunities to already. I know who you are. Just tell me we can go see your sisters."  
  
Phoenix laughs and offers Cole to sit down concerned.  
  
"That car accident really messed you up in the head. Don't worry I can call Prue, I don't know if she can heal evil though."  
  
Cole stops, jaw opened as he hears the mention of Prue's name realizing his assumption was wrong. He stares at her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Prue, Prue you know Prue. Your not Prue. Well where is she?"  
  
Phoenix shrugs, a little annoyed that Cole had returned, and more annoyed at herself that she was letting her guard down. She crosses her legs, realizing a good portion of her body is exposed due to her lack of clothes. She felt embarrassed, as she struggles to cover her flesh. She buttons the shirt all the way up, covering her cleavage that was already attracting Cole's eyes.  
  
"Probably out with other charges."  
  
Cole realized, finally, that Prue must be Phoenix white lighter, and breathes a sigh of relief that he wasn't attracted to Prue. That would just be too odd for him. Realizing how uncomfortable Phoenix looked, he took of his leather jacket, exposing he large, muscular arms and hands it over to the blonde that still struggles to cover herself.  
  
"You don't have to feel uncomfortable. I am a former demon. It's not like I am going to rape your or something Phee."  
  
The thoughts of his skin on top of hers begins to race through his mind. He begins to imagine how her chest and thighs would feel below his finger tips, and the taste of her lips as well. He astonishes himself at the thoughts that had quickly entered his mind, as he hasn't thought those things about anyone but Phoebe before.  
  
"I just... You know I am not the bad guy. If you really thought that you would have vanquished me at the hospital."  
  
He moves a bit closer testing the waters as Phoenix slings his jacket across her lap. She stares at him, knowing his was right. He was the first friend she had made here, besides Prue, and was grateful she at least had SOMEONE to talk about her magic with. She lets out a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Coleridge Turner, if your screwing me over, I swear to you...."  
  
Cole lets out a deep laugh and with a wave of his hand, the t.v. returns to normal. Phoenix leans across and rests her head on his chest as she watches the late night movie that comes on, to lazy to change to channel, and too comfortable. Coles arm reaches around the back of her and rests underneath his jacket on her leg. He smiles at the touch of her skin and inhales the scent of her shampoo, as he watches her chest rise and fall with each breath. He struggles to keep his breath as well, as his thumb begins to softly caress her skin by moving back and fourth slowly, the action feeling nice to both of them, and causes Phoenix to self-consciously cuddle up closer to his warm body. Cole smiles, as he takes his chances, and begins to creep farther up her thigh, his hand now tracing the outline of her red, satin thong. Phoenix tilts her head up and stares him in the eyes.  
  
"Cole, I believe your hands trying to flee North."  
  
Cole chuckles and for a brief second stares into his eyes before leaning down and hovering over her face, he gently slides his tongue inside her mouth and begins to explore its warmth. He leans her back on the couch as he crawls on top of her. Phoenix begins to breathe heavier, as it is her who deepens the kiss, hungrily begins to suck on his tongue in anticipation of what's to come. Cole takes off the shirt that is only covering her, and throws it across the front room, never looking up to where it falls. He then reaches behind her to release the red bra that restricts her breasts, as Phoenix struggles to pull down the zipper of his jeans. Tracing the outline of her chest with his tongue, he smiles at the sounds of pleasure escaping her mouth, as he feels her slip of his jeans. Making his way down to her stomach, he pulls her thong off with his teeth, as a deep moan escapes from his throat feeling her hands massaging his manhood. Rolling off the couch, Cole eagerly thrusts into her, as begins to bite at her neck, the sounds escaping Phoenix lips uncontrollable anymore. As Cole thrusts into her more, each time gaining speed, both of them are completely involved in each other too much to realize Prue had silently orbed in and saw the scene in front of her. She watches for a split second, as if her body doesn't process what is happening and then orbs out and heads to the manor. However, the unseen circle of protection zaps her away before she can rely the story to her sisters.  
  
Phoebe lays at home alone, as she flips through old notes Cole had written to her. A few tears fall down her porcelain like skin, as she cries out for Cole. His words cause a tear to come to her eyes, as she places a hand on her stomach and bite her lower lip. 


End file.
